


Can't Touch This

by isiscrisis



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Lapdance, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isiscrisis/pseuds/isiscrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never thought you could be so attracted to a single part of the human body. And yet, here you are, wanting to taste and worship every curve, angle, inch of his hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might write another part to this. Let me know if you want it!  
> Inspired by these gifs on my tumblr: http://randomfandomcat.tumblr.com/post/127970116522/put-some-holy-water-on-those-hips-theyre-making

The day started out normally, the both of you heading off to your respective workplaces with a kiss. Dan barely ever texted you during a Grump session, and if he did, it was usually just a little “I love you!”, “Thinking of you”, or “See you tonight” text. However, that was not the case today.

“I’ve got a little surprise planned for you tonight ;)”

“Oh? Are you just going to leave me in suspense _all day_?” You replied, wondering what he had in mind this time. Your sex lives weren’t too crazy, beyond the occasional pinning down.

“Yes. I’ll give you a hint though. It’s a game.” And with that, he stopped responding, and you figured he was recording again.

Work seemed to drag on and on, but when you finally got to your apartment, you found a path of candles and rose petals. You shook your head with a smile, assuming you’d see a nice dinner, a surprise gift, maybe even him waiting to pounce at you.

You shouldn’t assume when it comes to Dan.

The path led you to your living room, where all the furniture but a single chair had been moved aside.

“Dan? You there, babe?” You called, finding all of this to be very mysterious. He _was_ home, right? Or had you walked in on the surprise while he was out? Hopefully you hadn’t ruined the night…

“Take a seat.” You heard a low, familiar voice order, but you didn’t see the man behind it anywhere. You obeyed the orders anyway, sitting carefully into the office chair. So, this definitely wasn’t a dinner, could it still be a gift? You looked around the room, trying to get your eyes to adjust to the darkness, when you heard footsteps approaching.

“So,” Dan murmured, close enough to feel his breath on your skin. “We are going to play a game called “Can’t Touch This…” He practically purred, moving to your other side.

“Mhm?” You hummed, leaning towards his voice, but he had already moved again. “What’s that?”

“Similar to Too Hot, but instead of kissing until one of us touches the other…” You heard the click of a button, and the lights brightened enough for you to be able to see Dan in nothing but one of his signature Danny Sexbang speedos. You could barely giggle at the sight before he was inches away, his lips touching yours as he spoke.

“I get to touch and tease and _taste_ you, but you can’t lay a finger on me.” He smirked, the combination sending a chill through you.

“Wanna play?” He quirked a brow, walking away from you to turn on music before you could grab him. “Madness” by Muse began to play, and you nodded.

He bit his lip as he walked back toward you, and he started to move to the music. He was fluid, his hips swaying and rolling to the beat. He ran a hand through his hair, brushing it back so you could fully see his lust blown eyes. You let out a shaky breath, the noise of approval making him saunter closer to you.

He lowered to be eye to eye with you, his fingertips sliding down your body, leaving goosebumps in their path. His fingers brushed up your thighs, spreading your legs slightly. You shuddered, still in disbelief that he was doing this. He leaned in, pressing a quick peck to your lips, but definitely not as much as you needed. He stayed close, his lips parted, moving every time you tried to kiss him. He pulled back entirely after a moment, wearing a smug grin. He began to sway his hips again, pairing it with roaming hands this time. He almost seemed desperate too, sucking in a breath as his fingers drifted over his waistband.

“Dan…” You whispered, your eyes glued to his hips. Snapping out of his hypnotizing rhythm, you realized there was no rule against touching yourself, and quickly moved your hand to gain some much needed pressure with a moan.

“Hm-?” He gazed up at you, his air of sexuality faltering as he saw you pleasuring yourself. He groaned, rushing towards you. You smirked, thinking that he was giving in already.

When would you learn to not assume things with him?

He pulled your hand away, leaning in closer to you.

“I don’t need to tie you to this chair, do I?” He warned lowly, earning a soft moan from you.

“Ooh, kinky.” You teased, biting your lip as you stared at each other. “But you only said I couldn’t touch _you._ ” You smiled.

“Well I’m saying it now.” He growled, suddenly straddling you. He ground into you, muffling your moans with a passionate kiss. He bit and pulled at your lower lip, his hips rolled roughly into yours, his hand lacing its way into your hair, all of the needed sensations at once leaving you breathless.

“If you touch yourself or me, I stop. Leave everything to me. Just sit back,” He pulled away, the lack of touch making you whine. “And let me hear you beg.” He returned to dancing, much closer to you this time, and you noticed his slight hard on pressing against the speedo. You licked your lips, your gaze locked on his hips.

You never thought you could be so attracted to a single part of the human body. And yet, here you are, wanting to taste and worship every curve, angle, inch of his hips. Worship _him._

He slowly worked his way back to straddling you, much less rough this time. His hips simply hovered above yours, needing just one pull to slam into yours. His hands draped around your neck, kissing you softly, though the teasing bites and licks along your lower lip were not as innocent. You gripped your chair as the kiss intensified, wanting to pull his hair and tease him as furiously as he was. He bit and sucked at your lip, your tongues sliding together in a sloppy kiss. Once you were both panting and ready to give up, he moved to nip down your jaw. Thankfully, his hips were finally starting to press against yours, seeming to just be Dan needing friction rather than teasing you. He caught your attention by sucking viciously at your pulse point, earning a sharp gasp.

“How are you doing? Ready to give up?” He whispered against your skin, looking up through his lashes.

“Fuck no.” You panted. “I’m winning this.” You narrowed your eyes at him, determined to turn this game around on him. He chuckled and returned to sucking his way down to your collarbone, slipping his fingers up your shirt. He pulled it away easily, along with your bra.

“You really think you can win this, (Y/N)?” He raised a brow and looked up at you, absentmindedly groping a breast.

“Yeah.” You huffed, wondering why he was curious now. “You think I can’t tell how much you want this too?” You shot back, glancing down at his full on erection.

Dan shook his head. “Alright,” He said doubtfully, stopping any argument from you by pulling a nipple between his lips. You moaned, encouraging him and causing his hips to buck into yours. His tongue swirled around the bud, turning you on more with a perfect balance of nips and licks. His other hand worked at your other breast, your chest heaving more and more as he continued.

“I think you’re getting a little too worked up,” He teased, licking his lips as he looked at you. He pulled back, and you thought he was going to leave you like this, but he lowered to his knees instead.

“Maybe I should get to the good part.” He suggested, unbuttoning your jeans. He slides them off, taking the opportunity to drag his nails gently down your thighs. You shudder and spread your legs more, feeling Dan kiss up your leg to your inner thigh. Every huffed breath from him warms your skin, and you know you won’t last long after all of this teasing.

He slips off your panties as well, not wasting time to spread your lips and press the tip of his tongue inside. You cry out, knuckles turning white with how hard you’re gripping the chair. He lightly licks up and down the folds, still teasing you. It’s surprising how much restraint he’s shown, you think. By now, usually, you’d both be close and murmuring praise and sweet nothings to each other, but surely that would come soon, at least for you. His tongue flicks across your clit a few times, immediately pulling you from your thoughts. God, you could get off on his noises alone, his moans and groans, whimpers, the little sucking noises you were hearing now. You’d have to record yourselves sometime, maybe for when he’s off at a convention.

He slowly teases your folds with a finger, his tongue continuing to flick lightly at the sensitive spot.

“Mm, you taste so fucking good, (Y/N).” Dan hisses, gently pressing his finger into you. He starts off slowly, getting you adjusted to the spread before pushing another digit in. Your head tips back, wishing it was him inside you instead of his fingers. This was good too, however, the fingers slowly pumping into you as he stole glances up at you. His tongue replaced the fingers after a moment, long, broad licks making your heart race.

“Fuck, _Dan_ -” You groan, making him increase his pace from the approval. You can feel your arousal rushing through your body, thinking that you wouldn’t last much longer than this. One of his hands moves up to play with your breast again, the other holding your thigh.

You’re not the only desperate one, luckily. You can see his hips bucking into nothing, hear his little whimpers when there’s nothing to relieve his much needed friction. And you can definitely tell he’s desperate when his tongue hones in on your clit. He puts all of his attention toward the sensitive spot, sucking and flicking and swirling and-

“Fuck!” You cry out, grabbing his hair. He moans as you tug his hair, and you’re quickly toppling over the edge, every curse and sound in your vocabulary being released. He continues to eat you out until your breathing has slowed slightly, and he smirks up at you, your release dripping off of his smug smile and down his chin.

“You won,” You pant softly. “Don’t even say it.” You return a weak smile down to him.

“Oh baby, we’re not done yet.”


	2. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan just teased you mercilessly, and now it's time for some payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of Can't Touch This is finally here! Hope you guys enjoy!  
> There might be a little surprise for one of the commenters of the last fic, too...

“Oh baby, we’re not done yet.” Dan smirked up at you, licking your release off of his lips.

You shiver, wanting to jump him here and now. Unfortunately, you knew that if you _did_ jump him, you’d fall flat to the floor, your legs still like jelly from his little surprise.

“Oh?” You ask with a smile. “And what else do you have planned?” You bite your lip, encouraging him further.

“Well,” He leaned in close to your ear before continuing. “I think you’re going to need to strap in, strap on, and get ready for the best ride of your life.” He purrs, quickly picking you up bridal-style.

He practically trips down the hall, making you giggle about his eagerness. Despite how excited he was, he gently placed you on the bed before climbing on top of you, though the door was left open.

Dan blindly grabs for a condom as you kiss, and you flip him onto his back. You snatch the condom from his hand, opening it and rolling it onto him.

“So,” You whisper, hovering above him. “Ride of my life, hmm?” You smile, slowly sinking onto him before he can figure out what you were planning.

He groans and lets his head rest on the pillow as you adjust to his stretch. You slowly raise and lower until you’re comfortable, and start to increase your pace.

“(Y/N), as much as I _fucking_ love this, this is supposed to be your night of pampering.” He sighs and looks at you through half-lidded eyes.

“Shut up,” You smile and move to kiss him, still moving your hips.

“You already treated me, I’m just returning the favor. Besides, you think that I’m not getting anything from this?” You kiss him deeply and get back into the pace. He relaxes and allows you to take control. It’s surprising, considering how dominant he was earlier, but you aren’t complaining, and he certainly isn’t either. His hands slide up your thighs, his nails pressing into your hips.

You keep a steady pace as you focus more on kisses and touches. You slide a hand to his waist while the other slips into his hair. You tug at his monstrous locks, getting him to moan. Hair pulling was one of the things you knew he liked, and you relied on it quite often. Now that you had his touch, you were noticing every little thing. The pressure of his lips against yours, kisses varying in pressure and intensity, the little gasps and noises you both made. The intoxicating smell of his cologne, as well as the candle scents blending together. Considering his treatment of you just minutes ago, many would consider this to be a night of lust and need rather than romance and passion. And it well still could be, but in this moment, you felt how much he loved you.

“Fuck, (Y/N),” Dan drags out the curse, gripping your hips. He traces a line along your thigh, his hand grazing up and down your inner thigh.

“Hmm?” You hum with a giggle, knowing the slow pace had to be torturous for him. It was definitely fun for you, especially after he teased you so viciously.

“Just fuck me already, _please_.” He whines with a pout, moving his touch up to your hip.

“But babe, why do you get to go without being teased?” You smirk, slowing down even more. Dan huffs a frustrated breath, digging his nails into your hips.

“Because you love me and I want you?” He cocks a brow, hoping that would get him what he wanted. You smile and up the pace again, earning a sigh of relief from your boyfriend.

You bounce on top of him, loving every little reaction you got from him. Every moan, breath, especially his gravelly groans, every sound from his mouth was fucking gorgeous. The way he bit his lip, or the way he bit yours in a kiss, his lips just slightly separated as he breathed, how he took in every detail of you, he was perfect.

“(Y/N),” He moans, making your hips buck into his. “I-” He sighs before he can finish his thought, and you can tell he’s getting close, as are you, still sensitive from the previous act.

He leans up to get closer to you, and you close the space, kissing him passionately. Your breathing is getting heavier, and you’re practically kissing him until neither of you can breathe.

“(Y/N), I wanna-” He cuts himself off with his panting again, and lets his nails scratch down your back.

“Dan, I’m going to-” You start, but he cuts you short with a quick kiss this time.

“Good… I want to feel you cum.” He murmurs, his voice rough, and you oblige, as he does seconds later. You’re moaning each other’s names, hips stuttering out of pace as you ride through climax.

You pull yourself off of him, falling to the bed with what little strength you had. Your breathing is all that you can hear for a minute, until you hear the squeak of your bed, and Dan is face to face with you.

“That do anything for ya?” Dan grins, and you groan with a smile.

“Definitely.” You peck his lips, and think about how _you’ll_ surprise _him_ next time.


End file.
